Let's even the playing field
by Fluffy Cuddle Monster
Summary: Men aren't born equals. Izuku Midoriya discovered this when he was diagnosed quirkless. But evening the playing field is possible as long as you are smart and/or determined enough. Izuku will go on a big adventure in another dimension full of amazing creatures, and when he comes back, he is different from anything anyone who knew him would've


Hello everyone! This is my first My Hero Academia and Pokemon fanfiction so, please be nice! : )

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, except my OCs that will probably appear later on in the story. ( I will mention them beforehand in my notes).

Reviews are very welcomed and I will take constructive criticisms. The personality of some characters may be different. ( I will try to be accurate but several may be OOC for the good of the plot )

If you want to point out plot holes, go-ahead, I will do my best to either explain as much as I can without spoiling the story or correct it if necessary.

**Be aware however that writing is a hobby and as I am a college student I don't have a lot of time for it. **I will try to come up with a planning soon.

As English isn't my native language, there will probably be some translation errors. I will try and get a beta as soon as possible so for the time being please bear with me.

I will put this story on AO3 and Wattpad in the following days for the ones who prefer those platforms. You can also find me on Instagram where there will be polls and other things of the like. I may as well post arts about any of my stories.

There will be romance and slash.

* * *

**Men aren't born equals. Izuku Midoriya discovered this when he was diagnosed quirkless at the tender age of 4. But evening the playing field is possible as long as you are smart and/or determined enough.**

Izuku learned this truth when he turned 5. His grandfather, Hiroya Midoriya, was a green-haired with amber-colored eyes man towering at 6.4 feet (1.95 meters). He came to his adorable grandson's birthday party. He expected to see a happy little boy surrounded by his friends from kindergarten. What he found instead was a sad kid, alone with his mother. The living room wasn't even decorated, a stark contrast compared to last year and the one before.

When Izuku saw him, his whole face brightened and his pupils sparkled as if stars elected residence in them. After a lot of hugs, kisses, and cuddling, as well as a big piece of chocolate cake for the three of them and the gifts' opening, Izuku went to bed.

"Inko… What is going on there?"

"Since the diagnostic, Izuku became…sadder. Everyone began treating him differently too. At first, it was just little things. Receiving less candy than the others at Halloween, the teacher keeping him from certain activities so he's out of harm's way. But one day it changed for some reason, and Izu-kun started coming back with bruises and singed clothes. He doesn't want to say anything to me and even if I'm sure he is bullied, without proofs…"

"Just because he is quirkless?"

This dumbfounded Hiroya, is this what society has come to? Judging a person worth through their quirk? He knew better than that after all his best friend had been the most feared vigilant japan even thought he was quirkless. He had been what could be considered the previous symbol of peace. This is why on this day he promised himself that he would help his adorable grandson attain his dream.

"Inko, I might have a solution, but we will have to go to an isolated place."

"What? Where?"

"Do you remember when I went to this scientific exploration that lasted a year?" After a nod from Inko, he continued

"Well, the truth is that during this time I was in another dimension. A world filled with extraordinary creatures with immense powers called pokemon. The people there live in harmony with them, and they even can form bonds with them. They become friends, family, even, for some. They grow, fight, get stronger together, and protect each other. But the best thing is that none of the humans have quirks. It would help Izuku to thrive and mature without having to go through the treatment of this society on the quirkless."

"But, what about school ?"

"Don't worry, I will have no problem homeschooling him."

Inko pondered, on the one hand, they would have to leave everything they knew behind them. On the other, Izuku will have the possibility of growing up in a sane and safe environment. And this is without taking into consideration the pokemons. If even one of them accepted to become her dear son's companion, he would have the power to be a pro-hero if he still wanted to.

The choice really wasn't hard to make. After all, she would do anything for her son.

"When do we go?"

And so started the preparations. Inko and Hiroya explained everything to our green cinnamon bun. They instructed him to keep it secret from everyone, even Katsuki, his childhood friend, and for good measure insured his silence with a pinky promise. The only thing Inko told her best friend, Mitsuki was that they would be moving oversea. Katsuki's mother was sad over this and tried to convince Inko otherwise but Momdoriya wouldn't bulge.

A lot of preparations were necessary. Before all else, the passport for Inko and Izuku. Thankfully, with Hiyashi having several friends working in the right administrations, it didn't take long to have the little booklets.

Next came the question of the money. Hiroshi solved the problem by turning some of his savings ( which was actually a big amount ) into gold. He would sell it once they get to the other dimension. Hiroshi decided to go first so he could organize everything beforehand then come back to bring them.

During his absence, Inko signaled their impending stay oversea to the concerned administrations and quit her job. She also met with Masaru, Mitsuki's husband, and a reliable friend, and asked him to tend to her bank account. When he proposed her to invest some of her money in a budding society that seemed promising and she accepted, knowing that she could trust her friend with this.

Furthermore, she sorted all of her things, setting aside the ones that will go with her. Inko took great care to take all of the picture's albums, as most have photos of her deceased partner in them. Finally, after all those preparations, Hiroshi came back and they got on their flight to Honolulu's international airport. They were afterward fetched by a boat to the mysterious island.

Hiroshi was watching his daughter and his grandson gazing at the sea. Izuku squealed happily every time an animal appeared, be it birds or fish, and Inko chuckled at his antics. The old man hoped Izuku would be able to adapt, which considering our cinnamon bun's enthusiasm over everything new didn't seem difficult.

The traverse dured nearly five hours and Izuku slept through most of it.

"Sofu?" Izuku looked up from the window of their cabin and at his grandfather.

"Yes, Izu-kun?"

"Why are you and mama doing all this for me?"

"Why would we not? "

"Because I'm Quirkless and so I'm worthless, everyone says it."

"Let me tell you something young man, none of them is even remotely right about this. Being quirkless doesn't make you worthless or any less deserving than them. I know you're an amazing kid and your mom knows that too."

Tears welled into the beautiful emeralds of his grandson who attached

himself to his side for a hug.

"And what if no one likes me because I'm...me?"

"Oh, Izu…" He tightened his hold on Izuku. "You are an extraordinary person, you're thoughtful and kind, not to mention very generous. And always ready to help without waiting for anything in return. I know a lot, if not every one of them, will like you."

"Promise?" Izuku needed it because he knew his amazing sofu was the bestest and he never went back on his word, like, ever.

"Pinky promise!" His grandson gasped in the most dramatically adorable way possible before solemnly linking his little finger with Hiroya's bigger one.

The three of them finally got to the island after several more hours of travel. Hiroya took Izuku in his arms and assured himself that his and Inko's backpacks were secure. Only then did he leads them through the dense vegetation of the jungle. They attained the clearing where the arch holding the gate between this world and the other a couple hours later. The oldest looked at Inko and Izuku.

" Are you two sure about this? We can always turn around and come back again if you're not ready."

"We already came this far, it would be a shame to return now, wouldn't it?" Inko asked Izuku, who was still in his grandpa's arms.

Our national treasure nodded excitedly. Reassured about their choice, Hiroya made Inko go through the portal first then followed after.

What came next was an explosion of colors accompanied by a tingling sensation that brutally stopped just as Hiroya stumbled out of the arch. This one, contrary to the others they've gone in that was located in a clearing at the center of the island, seemed to be in a cave. The oldest leads them through a maze of tunnels while referring to his map the whole time.

When they finally got out, they were at first blinded by the sun. However, once they could see again, Inko and her son were starstruck, and Hiroya was observing them with mirth in his eyes.

They admired the extraordinary beings they never saw before. Some looked like plants, others bore resemblances with animals they have seen back home.

Izuku gaped with amazement, and was itching to get one of his notebooks out of his backpack to start analyzing every new creature around him! Those ones even look like bugs, he loves bugs! And… wait, is this a butterfly? It is as big as him! Izuku decided that this was the most super place ever!

Suddenly, the butterfly approached him while making happy thrills and, hesitant, our hero backed up. The hand of his grandfather stopped his track.

"Don't worry Izu-kun, they just want to be friends."

"Really?!" Nothing more was necessary to say for Izuku to regain this never-ending cheerfulness the precious child had."What are they?"

"This is a butterfree if I remember correctly"

The little bun nodded and as the pokemon got close enough he presented his palm and waited. His patience was rewarded when the butterfly pushed its head in the offered hand emitting happy squeals.

"Hi-Hi! Do you want to be my friend? I'm Izuku Midoriya! Do you have a name?"

The flow of questions kept going. Surprisingly, the flying creature seemed able to understand the kid letting out little thrills every now and then as if answering. Inko who put an ended to it.

"Izu-kun, we need to go, so how about you say bye to your new friend and we will come visit him again?"

"Do we really have to go right now?" At his mom's nod, he sighed sadly and addressed his friend" Byebye Lilac, I'll see you later." They made there way out of the garden and to the laboratory where an old friend of Hiroya was waiting for them. Well, that is until the newly dubbed Lilac fluttered in front of Izuku.

"MAMA! Look, look! Lilac wanna come with us!"

"Are you sure he doesn't just want to say goodbye again?"

The butterfly pokemon responded by landing on Izuku's head and hugging him briefly. He went back to hovering at Izuku right, clearly expressing his desire to stay with his green-haired pal.

"Well look at you! Barely arrived and already got a friend! I can't believe you doubted anyone will like." The giant of a man chuckled at the sight of his happy grandson. "Come on let's go! It's getting late."

They entered the lab just as the sun went down. Professor Kukui, wich Hiroya met when he was only a 12 years old pokemon trainer as well as Samson Chen, his friend welcomed them.

"So this is our little future hero? And who might this fellow be?" the scientist asked Izuku.

"I will become the bestest! And this is Lilac, my new best friend!"

"Really now?"

"Yes, it followed us out of the Meadow Garden and was adamant staying with him" They laughed a little, softly for Inko and loudly for the men.

"How about I give you a Pokeball so you can stick together without risking anyone stealing it from you?"

"What is a Pokeball?

"It's a device that, other than liking you and your pokemon, allows you to capture more pokemons. When you don't hang out they go inside it and rest. Of course, they don't have to stay in it if they and you want to ."

"This is awesome! Please, can I have one?"He was given a little red and white sphere." It's so tiny!"

" This is the storage size. You just press the circle in the center to enlarge it and use it." Izuku did as said, giggling when it expended in his little hands."Now you have to either toss it gently on Lilac or let it tap it"

"What do you think?"

Butterfree pushed on the button and was absorbed in a flash of red in the device which wiggled three times before stilling. It was Samson that showed him how to release his friend.

They dined, the atmosphere was relaxed and filled with the happy squeals and thrills Izuku and his pokemon let out.

Just before going to their new house the professor kneeled in front of Izuku and gave him a little red device.

"This is a gear we call a Pokedex. We normally only gives it to 10 years old trainers who start their Islands' tour, but I might as well give one o you as a welcome gift."

He just had the time to finish his sentence that a delighted cinnamon bun threw himself on him for a hug.

"Thank you ojisan! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Someone just got adopted."

"Dad! This isn't funny! I'm sorry professor, he is quite fast at adopting people." Inko apologized, throwing a scolding look at her father.

"No worries! I'm honored to become the uncle of the future best hero.

**And this is how Izuku ascension to the spot of number one Pro-Hero started.**


End file.
